Opposites Attract
by im.making.waffles
Summary: Two oc's shinya and chitora start their new school after being expelled from there old boarding school. they both get into trouble along the way and find out a few crushes along the way. will they survive they're school days?
1. Chapter 1

"Well hello fellow students!" something grabbed her neck and pushed it down. Hard.

"Chitora I swear to god if you don't keep your head down and try your bloody best not to get noticed on our first day, I'll kick your ass!"

"God Shinya you're so violent!" Chitora Takashi and Shinya Uchiha are fourth years at Konoha High School. They recently spent three years and three months at Kiri Boarding School just outside of the land hidden in the mist. Today was there first day at a normal high school. _I don't think we are going to last the rest of the year _Shinya thought. They sat at the edge of the cafeteria trying their best not to be noticed. Of course being the new girls didn't help at all.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei!" A few girls who had far too much make up on giggled and waved to the white haired teacher.

"Morning girls" one of the girls nearly fainted. _I hardly think he is that good looking _Shinya scoffed. They both looked up at the teacher. "You two must be Chitora and Shinya right? Please come with me." Shinya was frozen and it took a few shoves from Chitora to bring her back to earth.

"Shinya? What's wrong?" Chitora was surprised and a bit worried. _This has never happened to Shinya. What has this man done to her?!_

"Huh? Oh nothing. Come on." Shinya quickly covered her face with her own white hair. _Wow. _That was all she could think. Her face was nearly bright red.

"Yeah, nothing. Suuure!" Chitora giggled and got closer to Shinya so she could whisper in her ear. "I saw that look!"

"Shut up!" Shinya shoved chitora into the wall on her right side.

"OWW!"

"Is everything okay?" The teacher seemed worried. Shinya quickly put her head down to hide her face. How could she look at him again. He was amazingly good looking. Although the mask did cover most of his face.

"Yes!" they said in unison. Shinya turned to glare at chitora who was smiling back with a huge grin. They continued walking.

"Girls please sit." This teacher was friendly unlike most of the teachers back at K.B.S. They both took a seat. Chitora spotted a book on Kakashi's desk. She picked it up and scanned through a few pages to find out what it was about.

"I wouldn't if I were you Chitora"

"OH MY GOD! THE IMAGES! THEY BURN!" Chitora dropped the book and quickly drew her hands up to her face in attempt to get rid of the images the book put into her mind.

"Told you" Turns out the book was written by a teacher at our school called Jiraiya-sensei. It was his own type of 'romance'. Chitora sat on the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Aww come on Chitora I hardly think it's that bad." Shinya picked up the book and began reading the page it was open on.

"Holy crap." Shinya dropped the book. She elegantly picked it back up and placed it back on his desk while making sure it was closed in the process. "That was disturbing" she felt scarred for life.

"Anyway here are your time-tables." He handed them both a piece of paper with their name on it. Shinya glanced over hers. Music then maths. Great.

"Woohoo! I have art first! Yes!" Art was one of Chitora's favourite subjects.

"Oh no" Shinya's first day was going to be hell.

"Is there a problem with your time-table Ms Uchiha?"

"Hmm? Oh, uhm, no it will be fine"

"Okay. Well seeing as the bell went while chitora was complaining I will accompany you both to your registration class."

Chitora bounced up and skipped to the door. She turned around. "Let's go guys!" _she is way too happy for her own good_ Shinya thought.

.

Arriving at their registration class ended they're very short tour of the school.

"Kurenai? These are the new girls." They teacher was standing in front of a giant workshop table.

"Ahh Chitora and Shinya correct?"

"Yes" Shinya didn't reply she was too busy glancing around the room. There were only two empty seats.

"okay uhm Chitora you can sit in between Tobi and Itachi. Shinya you are beside Hidan and Sasori." Hidan froze then grabbed the side of his table holding on to it for support. _What's wrong with him? _Shinya thought. Chitora raced to her seat while Shinya dragged herself to her own seat. Chitora noticed something on the arm of the black haired kid.

"Is that a tattoo?!" it was a red cloud with a white then black outline.

"Yes it is"

"What does it mean?"

"It's our gang symbol" this time it was the boy with the orange mask who replied.

"You're in a GANG!? That is so COOL! I want to be in a gang! Anyway my name is Chitora Takashi! What's yours?"

"Mine is Itachi Uchiha"

"My name is Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Chitora patted the boys head.

"I bet you are Tobi!" Chitora grinned. "Oh did you know that Itachi means weasel? And that I know that Shinya is your adopted sister? I did! Oh and.." she was cut off.

"Look ill make you a deal. If you steal one of Gai-sensei's tracksuits by the end of the day then i'll talk to you okay?"

.

P.E was one of the few classes both Shinya and chitora had together. It was a registration class meaning that it was where all of the people in your registration are in the class with you.

"Okay class today we are doing laps of the track so let's go!" The whole hall groaned and got up to make their way to the field. Chitora looked at Itachi as he mouthed across the hall 'that's him'. Chitora's eyes widened. This guy was fast and athletic. She couldn't steal his clothes without it being challenging. She would have to try her best.

At lunch Chitora used the 'I need to pee' excuse to get away from Shinya. She would kill her if she knew. Now was the time. It was a coincidence that she heard lots of rumours of Gai-sensei showering at lunch. Now was going to be her only chance. She made her way to the P.E department. Chitora knew it was going to be hard but not impossible. It was to make friends right? Chitora felt adrenaline rush through her blood and she began to get hyper. She found this thrilling. Once she was inside the department she found the teachers shower blocks. Singing was coming from room two. The only room in use. She brought out two kunai that she kept hidden in her school bag. Placing them into the lock she began working. This was going to be easy. If it wasn't for stealing some revision notes from the English department back at K.B.S then she would never be able to do this. After she finally perfected the lock sequence she opened the door slowly trying her best not to make the door creak in the process. She opened the door wide enough so she could make a quick entry and escape. She snuck in and ran towards the green tracksuit that was draped over a silver railing next to the sink. Tripping on her way there she cursed and abruptly came to a halt.

"Who's there?" Gai-sensei finally realised there was someone in the room with him. Chitora lunged for the clothing and sprinted out the door and down the hall. She glanced back to find Gai-sensei racing behind her wearing only his teddy bear boxers.

"ITACHIIII!" Chitora screamed running down random halls in an attempt to find him.

"Chitora! Get back here!"

"How do you know my name!"

"Im your P.E teacher you idiot!"

"Oh yeah" She continued running full speed until she was grabbed by the collar and dragged into a corner. She was under the staircase on the ground floor. _So that's where he was._

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh Itachi! I got his tracksuit for you!"

"Wait, What? You actually did it?" surprise crossed his face.

"Yeah! Although this was the only one I could find"

"Oh Look Itachi has a girlfriend! Hah!" the voice came from the white haired boy who sat next to Shinya. Chitora remembered his name to be something like Hidan.

"W-what? N-no it's not like that! I-I mean I told her I would only speak to her if she stole this!" he ripped the pile of green from Chitora's arm and showed it off to his friends. They all leaned forward.

"What!" the red-haired boy shouted.

"How the?" Hidan questioned.

"That's Gai-sensei's!" The Boy with the piercing's exclaimed. Chitora sat quietly in the corner. She was still taken back by the girlfriend comment. Chitora hasn't ever dated anyone. She was wondering what it was like.

"Yes I know! I never thought she would actually be able to do it!" Clearly this gang underestimated her. She could do much more than that. Itachi turned around and gave her a small smile before turning back to his gang. Chitora's heart raced. She'd never EVER felt like this before. A blue-faced boy noticed the change in her heartbeat and glanced down at her. Chitora hid her face.

"Chitora! Where are you?"

"Crap! Come on! Help me hide her!" the gang crowded around her and then pretended to chat to each other casually. The blue boy kept throwing glances in her direction.

"Ahh Pein! Have you seen one of the new girls?"

"Depends. Describe what she looks like?" it was the boy with the piercings who replied.

"Black hair, Lip piercing, black top, black jeans, hair tied up, black leather jacket, seriously fast and white high-tops?" Chitora realised she was wearing a lot of black today. It was Shinya's attempt to get her to fit in.

"Her? No I haven't. She isn't the kind of girl to get involved with us."

"Well if you do happen to find her please contact me immediately please" Gai-sensei started to walk away.

"Ehmm sir?"

"Yes Pein?"

"Why are you wearing teddy bear boxers?" the rest of the gang was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"That's the reason im after the girl. She stole my tracksuit"

"Well sir if it means anything I really like them." They gang burst into fits of laughter but they still tried their best to hide it.

"Thanks. Now I really must go find her." He rushed off in the opposite direction.

"I can believe you actually did it!" Itachi put his hand out for a hi-5. As Chitora hit his hand a strange feeling burst through her hand. She quickly drew her hand back. _What's going on? I've never felt like this?_

"Im beginning to like you Chitora. Would you like to join us?" Pein asked with a smirk across his face. Chitora was about to reply when Shinya burst into the room.

"She most definitely will not!" Shinya grabbed Chitora and dragged her to the wall furthest from the group.

"I don't even get a choice anymore!" Chitora started sulking. Some of the group started laughing at her.

"Chitora I don't want you involved with them, let alone near them. All they are is trouble! What are you even doing with them? I thought you needed to pee?"

"I went for a pee! But then I needed to ask Gai-sensei something so I went to find him. I went to the shower block looking for him and he was in the shower so I opened the door so I could speak to him but I saw his tracksuit lying on the railing and I couldn't help but take it! So I did and he chased me and your brother hid me and well now im here! And look!" Chitora walked up to Itachi and took the pile of green from him and showed it to Shinya. She shook her head.

"You have to give it back"

"but that's no fun! He has teddy bear boxers! TEDDY BEARS!"

"I don't care I thought we promised to be good this year!"

"We did?"

"Yes on the train back from the school we were discussing our new school rules that we will follow and I said we should try our best to behave and you said yeah!"

"That's what you said? I thought you were offering gummy bears?"

"Yes that's what I said now move!"

"Aww Shinya, come on let Chitora have a little fun!"

"Itachi you stay bloody well out of this or I swear ill slit your throat!" Itachi shut up. Throughout the whole time Shinya was shouting Hidan seemed to throw dirty looks at Shinya almost every two seconds. What was his problem? Seriously. _We definitely will not last the year._

**Thanks for reading, please reveiw! i will upload chapter two soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**# could Chitora Takashi please make her way to the headmasters office immediately please? #.** The intercom crackled then shut off. Chitora started heading to the wooden double doors that led out of the room.

"Ohhhhhhh!" the class said in unison. _What's with everyone being in unison these days? They are like robots! _Chitora thought. She skipped casually to the office she had been called too. She knocked on the door waiting on a reply.

"Come in" Chitora glided in gently and shut the door. Gai-sensei was sitting on one of the many chairs in front of an oak desk wearing a pink fluffy dressing gown.

"Yes miss? You wished to see me?" she tried her best not to burst into laughing fits.

"I asked you to come to my office because of an incident that happened at the P.E teachers shower blocks today. Do you know what I am on about?"

"Ehm… shower blocks… today…. Oh yeah! I know! Here!" she reached into her purple stripy bag and pulled out the pile of clothing at the top. She threw it into his arms. "There you go!"

"Uhm, okay... you're free to go as long as you promise not to do that again?"

"Oh I promise!" Chitora jumped out the seat and ran to the door. "Bye Ms. Tsunade" Chitora got and the room and made her way down the hall running into a dark shadow at the end of it.

"Oh my god, are you okay? How much trouble where you in?" two arms surrounded Chitora and dragged her into the shadows body. The feeling that rushed through her told her who it was. Itachi.

"I didn't get in trouble so you're fine promise" she hugged him back. She could get used to this.

"What happened?" he drew back far enough to see her eyes.

"Well basically…." Chitora continued on and explained to Itachi what happened in as much detail as her tiny mind could remember.

"They are probably just used to people lying and trying to get away with it."

"I guess" Chitora had to draw back. This guy had some weird effect on her. She was becoming serious. This wasn't like her at all! _What is this sorcery?_ There was an awkward silence.

"Well you better get back to class. The bells about to ring and you don't want to be late for your next class do you?"

"Shut up Im not a kid!" Chitora stormed back to design and manufacture. _What's wrong with me? If shinya saw me like this she would be really worried. I don't know what to do._

.

Chitora ran screaming down halls.

"SHIIIINNNYYYAAAAAAA!" She had to have heard her. Who couldn't? The amount of people that looked in her direction as she whizzed down halls told her the answer. No one.

"Chitora what the hell is it?"

"Awww thank god I found you! I need help. But I need to ask you in private."

"Okay let's go." She dragged Chitora into a room which looks like it was used for making tea. "What's up?"

"Well do you know how you went like bright red when Kakashi appeared? What does that mean?"

"Why?"

"Because it sort of happened to me."

"Who with?" shinya became suddenly worried. This has never happened to her before.

"Well… Uhm… I-I-I-I-Itachi?" the room went silent.

"What?" she had to think of something. She couldn't tell Chitora what it really meant.

"You heard me… Don't hit me!" Chitora crouched into a ball to protect her inner organs.

"Im not going to hit you Chitora. What that means is that you have…. Uhm…. Respect for them" There was snickering coming from the corridor.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard!" the Blue-faced boy walked into the room.

"Kisame if you don't get your fish ass out this room right now Im going to rip your gills of your face!"

"Itachi was right you are mean but I doubt you would even try"

"Challenge Accepted" this time it was Chitora who replied. Kisame turned and looked at her. Her face was serious.

"I would get out now before Chitora goes into a full serious mode. If she does you're fucked. Oh and if you do say anything I will personally make sure you will never be able to produce any offspring in your entire life"

"Uhm.. Yeah… Uh… Im going to go now" he rushed out the room. _Holy shit I have never seen any of them so serious and mean before. Creeeeepy. _

"Look Chitora I need to go. I'll talk to you in personal and social education okay."

"Okay Uhm... whens that?"

"Its 4th period Chitora…. Did you even look at your timetable?"

"Yeah I did but do you really think I paid attention?"

"Point taken." They both walked out and walked down the corridor going there opposite ways. Once shinya got to wear she was going she sat down.

"You're here early" Anko walked into the hall and glided to the stage.

"Uhm yeah I decided I didn't want to be late to all my classes today and I wanted to get out of the crowds."

"Point taken. So you're that new girl shinya huh?"

"What about it?"

"Are you any good at acting?"

"Depends if I can be bothered or not."

"Well today we are casting rules for Romeo and Juliet" Shinya smacks her head on the chair in front. _Great. Romeo and Juliet. There better be a part where I can punch someone in the face._

_._

Chitora pulled out a crumpled piece of paper just as the bell rang. _Come on, come on. What have I got? I can't be late again! She_ quickly looked at the piece of paper. Drama. Underneath the writing was the words Main Hall. _They have a main hall?! I didn't know that! Where is this shit! _She seen a blonde kid and decided that he looked about her age and that he looked drama ish so she picked him. She followed him carefully and made sure she was close enough to see him even with the many people that crowded the halls. She eventually made her way into a now seriously crowded hall that was filled with every student that was at this school. A Teacher mad her way onto the stage.

"Shut up and sit down! Or ill punch you all in the face!" Murmurs were being scattered about the hall. Chitora took her seat next to the blond kid and a purple-ish haired girl.

"Okay today we are casting for Romeo and Juliet. The reason we picked this play is because all the other Shakespeare plays were picked by all of the other nation's schools. And of course we found out last. Again. So everyone who wants a part in the play please make their way to the stage." Around 25 people made their way up to the stage. Chitora, shinya and most of the akatsuki were among this crowd.

"This will be the best piss-take ever!" Kisame punched the air will Sasori punched him in the face.

"Shut the hell up Kisame no one wants to hear it." _I like this kid._ Shinya thought. She made her way to were chitora was standing.

"Hey Shinya! Say hello to my new friend!" shinya automatically thought she was going to pull out a gun or something. Instead she pointed to a blond kid who was standing to the right of chitora. _ I seriously need to stop watching movies._

"hi" she looked at him. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had bright blue eyes.

"hi im Naruto Uzumaki! Im going to be hokage someday!" Hokage was basically the president of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Im shinya uchiha and im going to kick your ass if you don't shut fuck up."

"Sorry Naruto she hates loud people. She is also very rude. Im still wondering how the hell we are even friends!" Naruto looked scared. Like really scared. He turned and almost ran to the front of the line pushing in between a pink and blonde haired girl.

"Shinya! Why did you scare Naruto off! I finally made a friend!"

"He was way too loud! He needs to calm the fuck down!"

"Whatever!" Chitora turned to face the stage and crossed her arms.

"Okay. To audition for a part you will need to sing part of a song. The person we will start with will be…." She scanned the group and pointed at Itachi. "Itachi uchiha. Perfect. Think of a song and sing a verse. Remember to project your voice and please stay in bloody tune!" once he was handed the microphone Itachi started singing:

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

Everyone stared at him in amazement. He blushed slightly and went back to stand near the back of the crowd.

"okay, next up is Ino yamanake"

_Head underwater_

_And they tell me_

_To breathe easy for a while_

_Breathing gets harder, even I know that _

_Made room for me; _

_It's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

"Next is shinya uchiha" she got up and made her way to the centre of the stage.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

_And you still won't hear me._

_(Going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I die again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

" Next is Chitora takashi" she jumped to the stage, grabbed the microphone and started singing

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

"Tobi you're up"

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Gym Class Heroes baby! _

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yea [scratched], check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to used to used to, now I'm over that_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

"Sasuke uchiha"

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm _

_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm_

_Gone, gone, gone, gone_

_(Charlie Scene)_

_Gone too far yea I'm gone again_

_It's gone on too long tell you how it ends_

_I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends_

_One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of gin._

_I'm twenty stories up, yea up at the top_

_I've polished off this bottle now it's pushin' me off_

_Asphalt to me has never looked so soft_

_I bet my momma found my letter now she's calling the cops_

_I've gotta take this opportunity before I miss it_

_'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance_

_Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent_

_'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred then my wrist is_

_I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife_

_But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice_

_I never bought a suit before in my life_

_But when you go to meet God you know you wanna look nice_

"Naruto Uzumaki"

_Hush, don't speak_

_When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it_

_When you hiss and preach_

_About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire_

_I can't find those silver linings_

_I don't mean to judge_

_But when you read your speech, it's tiring_

_Enough is enough_

_I'm covering my ears like a kid_

_When your words mean nothing, I go la la la_

_I'm turning off the volume when you speak_

_Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it I go_

_La la, la la la..._

_La la, la la la..._

_I find a way to block it I go_

_La la, la la la..._

_La la, la la la..._

"Rock lee"

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

"Hinata Hyuuga"

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

"sakura Haruno"

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous_

_Then I just can't hold your hand_

After many more auditions the bell rang and it was time for personal and social education. Chitora and shinya realised there were actually many good singers at there school and they had completion for getting the main parts.

"Chitora lets go" shinya grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowds to the science department where there P.S.E. teacher waited. _This should be good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I forget, I don't own Naruto I only own the oc's shinya and chitora. **

They made their way through the crowds and finally made it to lab 3. They opened the door to find a very pale man with long black hair. It wasn't really shiny like Gai-sensei's but it was definitely well brushed.

"Ah you too mussst be ssshhinya and chitora yess?" As he looked up chitora noticed his yellow snake eyes. She took two steps backwards until she hit her back of the wall. Shinya glanced back at her with a look that said 'don't be rude!' written all over it.

"He's creepy!" she whispered to her friend. Shinya replied with a death glare then looked back at the teacher.

"Yes sir"

"Well itsss a pleasssure to have you in my classss, pleassse sssit anywhere you two would like." As shinya took her seat next to the window chitora ran up and quickly seated herself beside her.

"He scares me"

"Chitora?"

"Yep?"

"Shut up"

"Got it"

After a few minutes people started filing there self into the class. Konan and Pein walked in holding hands to sit in the same row but at the opposite side of the room. Deidara, Tobi and Sasori walked in just behind and seated them self's in the centre of the room. Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu were the 3rd group to enter and they seated themselves directly in front of shinya and chitora ignoring Kisame's protests. After a while Ino and Sakura entered and sat at the centre back row leaving one space available beside sakura which was quickly occupied by rock lee who had a big grin across his face while he was flirting with sakura.

"Get away from me bushy-brow!" Sakura shouted in his face but he didn't budge. The teacher got up and closed the door.

"Okay today we will start of where we left off last week…" he was interrupted when 4 people burst into the room with Naruto Uzumaki at the front.

"Sorry we are late Orochimaru-sensei!"

"Well since you are late. Zetsu and Sasuke sit here. Naruto in the corner and Itachi beside the new girls" he turned and gave chitora a flirtatious smile. Chitora almost fell off here seat with fear.

"Did you see that? HE WINKED AT ME!" she screamed/whispered in shinya's face.

"Whatever chitora. I didn't see anything."

"Of course you didn't" Itachi made his way to the table.

"Hey girls" Itachi sat down.

"Itachi did you see him wink at me?"

"Yep he is one weird teacher he might be the first one to break that rule. Right shinya?"

"Yep"

"What rule?"

"The 'no student/teacher love' rule" he looked at chitora and smiled a small smile.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. If they are in love it should be allowed." Itachi and chitora looked at shinya with wide eyes and they're jaws almost scraping the floor.

"What?" before either of them could reply Orochimaru-sensei interrupted.

"Okay back to what I was saying. We will start were we left off last week. Now these are the safety precautions for sexual intercourse." Chitora froze.

"Chitora are you okay?" Itachi was the first to notice. "Uhm shinya… you might want to help out your friend."

"Oh shit. I forgot she was scarred for life the last time we learned this. Dirty, dirty little boys." Shinya shuddered at the memory. "Chitora I hardly think it will be as bad as last time."

"Shinya" chitora looked at shinya. "If he even thinks to bring a pole out during this class. Im running. Far. And you won't expect me back in Konoha for at least a week okay?"

"Okay chitora" and the class then continued on with a few flirty glances from Orochimaru, death glares from Hidan and confused looks from Itachi.

.

The rest of the day was easy with English fifth and maths sixth. As the bell rung for the end of the day chitora made her way to the car park were her dad was waiting. Iruka wasn't her real dad and not many people know who her real dad is but she treated him like a father.

"Hey dad!" Iruka was placing all his books and essays that need to be marked in the back seat of his black Ford Raptor. He turned as he heard his adopted daughter shout across the car park.

"Hey shinya you want a lift?"

"Nope I need to make sure Sasuke doesn't kill Itachi on the way home. Thanks anyway." Shinya rushed off to meet her two brothers before either of them could cause serious damage.

"Okay you up for going to McDonalds?"

"Hell yeah!" she jumped to reach the passenger door missed by 2 cm and slipped falling to the ground beside the door. She paused for a moment before saying "We need a smaller car"

"No we need this car. It's too funny watching you fall to give it up."

"You are so lucky you are my dad" Chitora got up and dusted herself off. She jumped in the car and they drove off.

.

Arriving at McDonalds had many surprises. Turns out Itachi got his first car and as a treat he took his sister shinya and brother Sasuke to McDonalds completely oblivious to the fact that chitora was supposed to be there. His family was rich so the type of car he got was no surprise. Chitora walked over to Itachi who was sitting on the bonnet of his new Red Ferrari f430 Spider.

"You are an absolute bastard. Why don't you let me see your keys?" Chitora had an idea. Itachi handed her the keys with no hesitation as she jumped in his car as an attempt to steal it. Chitora looked at the front interior of the car. _How the hell do you work this thing_ she thought as she eyed up all the different controls. Itachi appeared at the door.

"There is no way in hell you will work out how to use it in 5 minutes trust me."

"Damn you and your rich family." She got out of the car and shinya, Iruka and Sasuke walked out of McDonalds.

"See! I told you no one would steal your car while we were inside"

"Yeah but it was attempted." He glanced back at chitora who grinned. "She couldn't even work it!"

"I bet you hmmm… 10 bucks I will steal your car by the end of the week!"

"You're on!" Chitora and Itachi shook hands.

"You might want to think twice about that Itachi. She knows how to do quite a lot of things."

"Yeah and stealing my car is definitely not one of them" he completely shrugged the advice away. Chitora and shinya looked at each other and smiled a tiny smile which was invisible to everyone else. They both knew it was only a matter of time.

.

Itachi's alarm rang. He sat up and glanced at the clock. 7:00 Am. 1 hour till he leaves for school in his brand new car. He got up grinning like a chesire cat. He ran down the stairs grabbing his keys on the way down.

Shinya and Sasuke woke up with the sound of screams running through the house which were causing vases to fall and smash.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR!" shinya got up with a huge smile on her face. Sasuke rolled out of bed groaning. They both ran down the stairs and jumped to stand at Itachi's side outside the front door.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" shinya held out her hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Stupid bets" He groaned before handing her 5 pound before dragging himself in to get dressed for school.

"She's going to make me rich at this rate" shinya grinned. Itachi watched there little exchange

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU BETTING ON?"

"I bet that your car would be gone by the morning when Sasuke betted that it would be gone within a week."

"WELL WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" they turned when they heard loud beeping noises to see a red Ferrari with a giant sign on the top that said 'BORROWED WITHOUT PERMISSION!' in big highlighter pink letters.

"Well it starts with a C and ends in a Hitora. Any guesses?"

"Chitora? CHITORA!" the windows were down as the car slowed to a halt in front of the two siblings.

"So any of you need a lift to school?"

"Hell yeah!" shinya jumped in the front passenger seat. "Shot gun!" there was a black blur that raced past Itachi.

"I want a lift too!" Sasuke jumped in the back and done up his seat belt.

"Itachi you want a lift?" chitora looked up at Itachi who was trying to process the fact that It was chitora. "You coming?"

"Uhhhh Uhm. Ohm uh… I… Uhm…"

"I think he needs to walk"

"Yeah so do I chitora! Shinya's right we should just leave him." Sasuke was eager to leave.

"Okay well I'll see you at school Itachi! You can have your car back at school!" Chitora started driving away. She felt sort of bad for all this and the look on his face made it a hell of a lot worse. She almost regretted it. Chitora shook the idea away and plastered the cheesy grin she normally wore to school onto her face. One guy's reaction wasn't going to change her mood! As she drove into school, she was watched by a red haired boy who was standing next to two people on the path that lead to the front door. _I haven't seen him before? Maybe he's new too?_

"Sasuke? Who's that?" shinya turned to look her brother in the eye will he answered her question.

"Ohh, that's Gaara. And one thing, don't go near him. He has this sort of thing where he tells everyone he will kill them. I think he's depressed or something… and he hardly ever turns up to school. It's a surprise he's here" Sasuke looked at Gaara with hate and disgust. "I really don't like that kid…"

"Let's go say hi!" Chitora was about to jump out the car as she was dragged back in by her wrist "what?"

"Let's not go say hi… okay? Like Sasuke said he doesn't look like an overly sociable person."

"Yeah and I haven't dealt with one of them before" Chitora rolled her eyes as she got out the car. She took shinya's advice anyway and went to registration. Kurenai was sitting behind her desk going through what seemed to be papers of some sort.

"Kurenai-san? Are we allowed to come to registration early?" Chitora was always polite when it came to teachers... of course her dad was an exception.

"Yes of course! Just don't make too much noise. Im still busy"

"Yes miss." Shinya and chitora both made their way to their seats. After a few minutes Gaara walked into the room with a girl right behind him.

"Well it's a surprised you turned up to school. Why did you decide to get up off your lazy ass and make your way here?" Kurenai didn't look up from her papers once but somehow knew it was him.

"Since when was it your job to care?" he sounded dead. He had that kind of voice which was monotone because if he changed tone then his normal tone would get jealous and kill the other tones. Chitora looked at shinya who gave a look which said 'don't do it'. Chitora got up out of her seat and walked over to where Gaara and his friend were sitting.

"Hi! Im chitora! You must be Gaara! I don't know your friends name but she's pretty! I like oranges, pineapples, shinya, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, my dad, the akatsuki, Kisame, and everyone else! Will you be my friend? Oh my names chitora! And I like oranges, pine..." before chitora could continue her mouth was covered by the girl's hand.

"Im Temari and do you ever shut up?!"

"Nope and if she did I would have found a way to make it permanent" shinya added.

"If you do not leave my table now, I will kill you" Gaara's monotone voice replied.

"Wow… Sasuke was right… you are depressed… you need friends! I'll be your friend! Will you be my friend? Hmm?" chitora received a look that if looks could kill, would have sent her to the earth's core to burn then blown her back and shoved her in space.

"PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!" she screamed in the boy's face.

"If you shut up then fine!"

"YEY I MADE A NEW FRIEND!" chitora bounced back to her seat and sat down. Gaara had a small but not too small that you couldn't see it smile on his face. _I actually sort of like her bounciness…. I think I might sort of get along with her…._ Temari glanced and Gaara and spotted him smiling before he replaced it with a cold hard stare. She froze. She actually seen Gaara smile…

.

Itachi made his way to registration. He can't believe he doubted her and she actually proved him wrong. She is actually smart. Thinking about chitora made him smile. He had taken to her like a bear to honey.

**Thanks to Touch Me And Ill Kill You for reveiwing and favouriting me... means alot man! haha anyway keep reveiwing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, i only own the two OC's. **

**Also sorry for the wait hehe..**

At break Chitora made her way to the Akatsuki's usual meeting space. Chitora looked her the tall black headed friend that normally would have bounded over and welcomed her with open arms but apparently that wasnt going to happen.  
"Hey squirt whats up?" Pein seemed happy today.  
"Hey Pein, i was wondering if i could speak to Itachi."  
"sure thing. Yo Uchiha your girlfriend wants you!" All Chitora done was smile at the fact the whole gang started laughing and shouting at Itachi. The black haired boy got up and stormed out of the room. Chitora could feel her serious side coming on.  
"Okay look im sorry! You bet that i couldnt work your stupid car and i could help but take you up on it okay?" Chitora took the car keys out her pocket and dangled them in front of him. "Im sorry i cant just be the good little girl that everyone wants me to be but i hate being under-estimated! and" She couldnt get the rest of her words out becuase her mouth was suddenly busy doing something else. Im actually kissing itachi, I didnt think this would be the outcome. i thought it would be simply a 'okay i forgive you' and hug and all but this? this is defffinitly not what i expected. Itachi pulled away and noticed the look Chitora was giving him.  
"what? it was the only way i could shut you up?" He smiled at her and then kissed her on the cheek. he turned and walked back to the stairs. All she could do was follow him with her eyes, "Oh an chitora? Thanks for the keys." he smiled at her before turning into the staircase. That was my first kiss. Itachi was my first kiss.  
.

"Are you okay? you seem different today?" Chitora shook away the thoughts of earlier events.  
"Im fine haha, Shinya can you do me a favour?" Shinya looked at her.  
"Can you keep watch will i check something?"  
"What do you mean?" All Chitora answered with was a big cheesy cheshire cat grin.

.

"Chitora you better hurry the fuck up" Shinya was on edge. She hated doing this. Chitora was only supposed to be checking something, not actually stealing the files.  
"Its nearly done, i promise" Chitora tried to calm her down. 3 minutes until the files were downloaded. Shinya was starting to shake. Chitora put her on watch duty.  
" Chitora come on! Can't you speed it up? It's fucking taking forever!"  
"Shinya if you dont calm the fuck dow i swear i will mmmm mm" Shinya clasped her hand over Chitora's mouth. The sound of keys rattled in the door. Chitoras eyes widened while looking at the screen. 2 minutes. Shit. She clicked the screen power button while Shinya dragged her into a nearby supply cupboard door. Just as they closed the door they could see two figures walk into the classrom.  
"Yesss Kabuto. i also had sssomething elssse i wanted to tell you. i have a ssstudent who interessstss me"  
"Oh really? who might it be?" Kabuto pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He actually seemed interested in what orochimaru had to say.  
"Well her name isss chitora takasshi" Orochimaru rubbed his hands together while chitora squeked. How? im not interesting! Shinya had to cover Chitora's mouth and motioned for her to keeep quiet.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"No what wasss it?"  
"Nothing it was just me"  
"Okay back to the conversation." he looked at Kabuto. "I hope i can get her attention. You know im looking for a new sssubject."  
" A new one already? thats the third this year! what if you are caught?"  
"Its not illegal if ssshe agreesss. do you think ssshe will let me experiment on her?" Before Kabuto could reply Chitora jumped out the supply cupboard.  
"Oh hell no!" She jumped across two tables, grabbed the USB stick and ran to the door. "Hasta La Vista Bitches!" She sprinted down the hall looking for a safe place to calm down. Shinya followed behind her.  
"Uhmm yeah.. Bye!" Shinya sprinted down the hall looking for chitora. She could have waited! By the time Shinya caught up to Chitora she could see a boy with blue jeans and a white vest on next to her comforting her.  
"Chitora what the hell? you could have waited!" The boy and chitora looked up. She then noticed the boy to be Tobi. Chitora had red eyes and tears were streaming down her face.  
"Shinya did you fucking hear him? That peedo wanted to fucking eperiment on me! Hes a fucking creep! ive only been here what two days? he doesnt even fucking know me!" Chitora screamed down the hall. Tobi tried to calm her down. Shinya always knew Chitora feared people who wanted to get in with children(if you know what i mean).  
"Tobi is here for you! Here cry on Tobi's shoulder." Chitora turned and sobbed into Tobi's shoulder.  
"Chitora move, we are going to tell someone about him"  
"Who the fuck will listen to me and you? a fucked up crazy phsyco who knows nothing and an emo smartass who has combacks for everything! seriously!"  
" we could tell your dad? he would listen!"  
" Hell no! He would kill the fucker!"  
"Isnt that what you want?"  
"no! i want to be the one to do it and im gonna make him squeal like a little girl" chitora looked up as she said it and her eyes were full of bloodlust. Tobi was scared.  
"fine we will tell kakashi then!"  
"Actually thats not a bad idea" the look her eye changed into something hopeful.  
"okay come on then" Shinya grabbed her hand and dragged her down the corridor. I better not go bright red again. I know it sounds extremely childish but i cant help it! im a girl! and lets be honest he is extremely attractive. As shinya was metally composing herself Chitora was trying to get her attention. *SLAP*  
"OWW! What was that for?"  
"If you have finished imagining your life being Kakashi's lover then will you listen?" Shinya turned red.  
"T-t-thats not true!"  
"Yeah and i have bright green hair. okay anyway what do you think he will do?"  
"who?"  
"your future lover-boy kakashi."  
" i dont know i gueass we will find out. hey wait!" All Chitora could do was laugh. Once they reached the office beside Tsunade-sensei's room. *Knock-knock*  
"Come on in." As Chitora and Shinya walked into the classroom they sen kakashi behind his desk with his nose in the same ichi ichi paradise book that chitora read on her first day.  
"oh hello girls is eveything okay?" he placed his bookmark inside his book and placed it on the table. Shinya tried her best to look everywhere but the teacher. she could do this.  
"Is Orochimaru a peedo?" *SLAP* "OWW!"  
"You cant say that! sorry kakashi-sensei, what she meant to say was we think orochimaru-sensei has a thing for children."  
"those mean the exact same, but anyway.. no i do not think that and i think you girls are being unreasonable unless you have reason?"  
"Oh i have more than a reason." Chitora said with a big grin on her face. she took the USB stick out of her pocket and starting bouncing it up and down in her hand.

.

(Sorry for the inconvenience but the words and phrases used in this paragraph were to unsuitable for childrens minds and therefore the paragraph was deleted.)

So after many hours interrogating Orochimaru about the files on the USB he came out of the room and claim Not Guilty.  
"How could he not be guilty! you seen the bloody files! you cant deny it!" Chitora screamed at Tsunade sensei.  
"im sorry kid, he denied it and i cant fire a guidance teacher this far on in the year. look just keep out his class and practice for the Romeo and Juliet play okay?"  
"yes miss" Chitora walked away. How can they let him away with it? Thats way out of order. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. she walked straight into a figure in the hall. she looked up to see Itachi. a sense of déjà vu came over her. she didnt care and hugged Itachi and didnt plan on letting go any time soon. she hugged him and quietly sobbed into his shoulder.  
"come on" Itachi said before leading her to a mini corrider which hardly anyone used and when they did it was only in the morning. He pulled out of the hug and gently wiped her face with his hoodie sleeve.  
"Hey its okay right? you will be fine! what happened?" He was worried.  
"Trust me you dont want to know!" she sobbed harder and Itachi pulled her into another hug. Whatever happened musst have been serious. From what he knew Chitora had never been like this. Shinya had heard about Orochimaru and decided to go look for Chitora. Shes probably ran away. Walking down the corridor she heard crying coming from one of the mini corridors that led off of the main one. Hardly anyone went there so she went to see if the person was okay. Once she turned the corner she could see two figures at the end of the wall.  
"Chitora?" It was light enough to see the two peoples faces when they looked up."Chitora? Itachi? What the hell?"  
"Wait Shinya! Its not what it looks like! Wait... is it what it looks like?"  
"I dunno, depends on if you want to?" Itachi smiled at Chitora who blushed and looked away.  
"Oh god" Shinya's vision went completely black.

**Sorry for the wait... im just lazy haha... i also had no ideas so dont blame me okay? Please review guys it means alot.**


End file.
